Four Swords Drabbles
by Mile
Summary: High school/family AU, a series of short prompts taken from the lovely Roy/Ed prompts over in the Fullmetal part of the site: based on the Link brothers. Mostly fluffy.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Soooo, I've decided to make a series of short prompts about the Legend of Zelda: Four Swords characters! Most of these are old, and I just felt the urge to publish them. _I derived these from the ever-popular Roy/Ed 45 prompts._ (I don't think that Overlooking You will be updated anytime soon- I need to be fluffy and positive for now; it's almost Christmas!) **Keep in mind this is all AU, or in an alternate universe. In this, the four Links and Shadow all live in one house and attend high school. **

I don't own any of these characters, but I own their house. (The bills are a b!tch to pay.) And the prompts belong to the Hagaren (Fullmetal Alchemist) fanbase.

**Number One- **

**Good Morning!**

"Wake up, Blue onii-chan! Come one, wake up!" Blue woke up to an unpleasant bouncing on his bed. He cracked one eye open and saw his little brother Red bouncing up and down. Red smiled at him cheerily, too cheerily considering it was eight o'clock on a Saturday morning.

"Morning! Good morning, Blue!" Blue stared at him for a moment, and then smiled slightly.

"Good morning, Red."

(It could have been Blue's imagination, but had Red's smile gotten even brighter?)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Still own nothing. Except this pair of fuzzy pants.

Number Two-

I'm Off!

"Hey guys, I'm off now, okay?" Vio yelled in the kitchen door, where his brothers were eating. He received a range of responses, like "Have a good day, Vio-kun!" (Komali, Red's friend, and Red), to "See you." (Shadow), and "'Bye Vio see y- HEY, THAT'S MINE!" (Green and Blue.)

Even if he was always out of the house before any of his brothers, Vio reflected, it was still nice to get sent off by the people he loved.

(Even if they were as annoying as hell sometimes.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I only own my crappy writing skills and a copy of Sims 3: World Adventures.

**Number Three-**

**After One Year**

Coming home after any period of time, even one year, is always interesting.

You see people who look different than you remember, you don't see people you used to, places changed, people changed.

For Vio, it was almost a culture shock. Being back in the huge city of Hyrule after being in such a small community as Windfall Island was alarming. The noises, the smells, the crowding…

After that, it was nice to get back to the house he used to live in, on the outskirts of town. Red had been doing well, it seemed. The place looked the same as ever, not the flaming heap of junk Vio had been expecting.

Vio put his hand on the door handle, and just as he opened it, he heard a yell. He jumped, then relaxed, realizing the voice was familiar.

"DAMMIT GREEN, GIVE ME THAT!"

"IT'S MINE, BLUE! NOT YOURS! MINE!"

"PLEASE, CALM DOWN, YOU TWO! I CAN'T AFFORD REPAIRS YET!"

"HAHAHA! AH HAHA! THIS IS HILARIOUS! Shut up, Red, this is funny!"

(And the house sounded the same, too.)


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I love the library, but I don't own it, nor do I own the Sims (other than copies of every Sims game ever made), nor do I own the Link brothers. Wait, who owns the library?_

**Number Four-**

**Library**

Vio loved the library. One reason was all the books he had never read. Another was the quiet.

Ah, yes. The quiet. It was almost utterly silent in the library, unlike his house. It was a nice change of pace from his loud and rough house. There was no electricity-consuming Shadow, no hyperactive Red, no pissed-off Blue, and no bossy Green.

"VIIIIIOOOO! YOU IN HERE?"

"Shh, Blue! We're in the library!"

"The library can kiss my-

"Hey, they have computers here! I wonder if I can get Sims Online on them…"

"Oooh, they have STAIRS! Twisty ones!"

"Shadow, away from the computers! Red, get back here! Vio, you there?"

He sure did like the quiet, Vio reflected as he hurried to put his book away.

(But he liked the noise his brothers made when they picked him up even more.)


End file.
